The Arranged Marriage
by Inuyashasgurl15
Summary: one shot Kagome is sent back to her own time and the well is sealed. Her mother tells her she is arranged to be married to a man her father has chosen for her? What it is a girl to do since she still loves a man from the past.


A/n: Ok I am having a writers block with my other story ' The After Math', so I decided to write a one shot to get juices flowing again. So here is it. Oh and just to tell you I wrote this and posted it, so there could be some errors. Anyway read and review.

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

**The Arranged Marriage**

The final battle was over, Naraku was finally dead. Miroku was set free of his curse, Sango got her only family member back and Kagome could finally go back to her own time and live a normal life. What about Inuyasha? He was going to stick around the village and help protect the jewel. Inuyasha demanded that Kagome go live in her own time, to keep her safe, but she wanted to stay with Inuyasha. They had confessed their feelings for each during the battle with Naraku, which would make they parting even worse, then it already was. Inuyasha was not going to risk his loves life. A demon was coming after Kagome, one that would not stop until he had her.

During their final days together the group had come across a fortune teller. She had predicted that a girl with raven black hair, with the powers of the priestess would be hunted down by a powerful demon and murdered. Kagome laughed this off at first, but then one day while Inuyasha was off in the forest hunting for some food, she was ambushed by a demon. Miroku and Sango found her just in time to help defend her, but the demon wounded the both of them. Inuyasha came back to find a demon standing over his Kagome, the demon turned and saw Inuyasha.

" I'll be back half-demon. You wont be able to protect her forever, this priestess will be mine." The demon vanished. Kagome broke into sobs, and Inuyasha comfort her. Inuyasha didn't understand why the demon hadn't taken Kagome then, but later he would know. The demon was not at his full power to kill Inuyasha, so he left.

Inuyasha looked down at the women that lay in his arms, he would never let any thing happen to her. She looked beautiful, the moon light shined across her cream colored skin, her chocolate eyes closed, oh how he wished they would open. He wanted to look into them just once more. Once more before she left for good, tomorrow was the day. The day he would lose his love, his soul mate, but he would see he again in a later life. That will be his determination to live, to see his love again.

4 months later

" Mom how could you?" Kagome yelled.

" Kagome dear it has been 4 months since the well has closed. There is nothing I can do, this was something done by your father before he died. It is out of my hands." Kagome's mother tried to explain to her ranting daughter, but nothing was getting through to her. " He said when you were 19 years of age you were going to meet the man you are to marry. Dear I am sorry, a man came and he asked your father if his son could have your hand in marriage when you became of age. Your father agreed seeing that he was a respected man in Tokyo. Kagome the well is closed it is time to move on."

" I didn't want to close the well, it wasn't my choice to close it. I was forced to, he wanted me to. He didn't want me to die, he wanted me to live on. I can't with out him, he was-was." Kagome started to cry. " I miss him so much." Kagome's mother wrapped her arms around her daughter.

" I know dear, I know."

" No you don't." Kagome wished she could stuff those words back in her mouth. " Mom, I-I didn't mean it like that." Kagome stammered.

" It's ok, come lets get you inside." Kagome looked up at the last thing that linked her to Inuyasha. The scared tree. She visited it every day, in hoping that maybe she would see him there, sitting on his favorite branch.

" I love you." She whispered.

A man watched as his wife to be walked into the house with her mother, they would meet soon enough. His hair blew in the soft breeze, while the sunset behind him. He walked down the shine steps into the busy streets of Tokyo.

" I am meeting him when?" Kagome sneered.

" Tomorrow, he will be coming for dinner." Kagome slammed down her books on the table. She was retaking her courses, so she could enter university.

The next day Kagome, and was sitting next to the scared tree. She looked to the sky today she would meet the man she would spend the rest of her life with. She wondered what he would be like, then Kagome shook her head, she would never be able to love him. He wasn't Inu-, god how she hated to think about that name. It brought her so much pain, but yet at the same time happiness.

" Kagome dear could you come set the table for dinner?" Kagome's mother poked her head out the kitchen door.

" Coming mother." Kagome said with a sigh and looked back over the shrine grounds, then to the well shed.

" Kagome I would like you to meet Mr. Kazanna." Kagome bowed, then looked him over. He had short, spiked black hair, and his muscles outlined by the silk shirt he was wearing, which happened to be dark purple. His eyes were deep blue, they seemed to have a twinkle in them, Kagome sighed. So this would be the man she would marry.

" Hello Kagome, I am sorry to say that you future husband will be a late on this wonderful evening. One of his business meetings is running a little late, so he sent me instead. He should be here shortly." Kagome bowed, and started to fume, she couldn't believe she was being forced into this arranged marriage and now he didn't even bother to be on time. Kagome look at the man that stood in front of her, she couldn't help feel that she knows this man from some where.

All three sat down to eat some dinner, Kagome sat, but never really listened to what her mother and Mr. Kazanna were saying. After dinner Kagome excused her self and went to sit on a bench, under the scared tree. She needed to think, there were so many things running through her mind. So many what if's! What if her future husband was a man who worked all the time at the office? What if her future husband hated her? What if she was never able to love him? What if he was never able to love her? What if she was never able to forget about her first love?

" Why couldn't he let me stay with him?" Kagome spoke aloud, she looked at the spot were they had first met. That was the best day of her life now that she looks back on it. " Why didn't you want me?" Kagome cried for the loss of her love, her friends, her family.

The man stood listening to his Kagome speak her mind, he watched her show her true feelings. They would be married in a few month, they would need to get to know each better. He thought maybe he should make his presence known, but he stopped to take a look a look at the dark raven hair girl that sat before him. She was wearing a strapless green dress that came to her knees, matching heels, and her hair was curled and framed her face. Her make up streaked down her face, even now she looked beautiful. The man chuckled and watched her wipe the tears from her face.

" I love you Inuyasha." This was the first time she had said his name in 4 months. " Now I have to marry this baka!" Kagome slammed her fists into the bench, she did it again and cried even harder. She slammed her fists down until they bled, but she never noticed.

" That's not very nice language you have learned there. Who would teach you such a thing?" Kagome's eyes widened, she looked up, but had shield her eyes from the sunset. She was sure she heard his voice. Kagome stood up, she caught a sight of silver hair.

" No, it can't be you?" Kagome question her self more then the man that stood in front of her.

" I love you to Kagome." The man stepped in front of Kagome and took her in his arms.

" Inuyasha." Kagome looked into his amber eyes, more tears flowed down her face. " How can this be?" Inuyasha looked into his love's eyes, he picked her up and jumped up onto his favorite branch. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from Kagome's hands. Kagome was to shocked to speak, she hugged him, when she pulled away, but then kissed him. Inuyasha didn't resist, he kissed her back with all the passion that had been kept within him over these past years. They broke apart breathless.

" Sorry I am late." Inuyasha said.

" Now tell me what's going on." Kagome smile, and leaned into him.

" It's quiet simple, I used the jewel." Kagome snapped up.

" You became full demon?" Kagome's heart raced.

" No wench, I asked Midoriko for one wish, that the four of us live on to protect the world from evil." Kagome was again shocked.

" How did you come up with a wish like that?" Kagome asked.

" Well I thought who would protect this place after we are gone? Sure as hell not Koga." Kagome laughed.

" So by four of us, you mean, Sango and Miroku are a-alive?" Inuyasha looked down, and nodded his head.

" They have about 25 children and about 50 grandchildren, but you will meet their whole family in time." Kagome didn't know to be excited or afraid.

" Wait that means their family members on too." Again Inuyasha nodded his head.

" We have the life span of a full demon. Enough about this, Kagome will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked, he needed to be with her, from now until the end of his life. He had waited over 500 years to be with her again.

" I don't know you will have to ask my future husband." Kagome teased. " Of course I will." Inuyasha pulled her close, his kissed her like there would be no tomorrow. He slipped a ring onto her left hand ring finger. Kagome melted, this was perfect.

" I am sorry I forced you to leave, I had no choice, that demon would have.." Kagome put her finger to Inuyasha's lips.

" Let's go, see my mother." Inuyasha jumped out of the tree with Kagome in his arm. Hey walked into the house hand in hand. They were met by Kagome gasped.

" Sango! Miroku! How could I have not noticed it was you." Kagome ran and gave her friends hugs. Sango was wearing a pink dress, with a green flower in her hair. Miroku smirked and wrapped his arm around Sango's waist. Both wore matching wedding rings, Kagome was amazed at how Sango looked. After that many children, well she had over 500 years so...

" Kagome I see you have met your husband." Kagome's mother said sweetly. Kagome smiled.

" I met him years ago mom." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

Well that's the end of my one shot hope you liked it. Later Days! Inuyashasgurl15


End file.
